My father the Hero
by Ita-chan18
Summary: The american's footsteps sounded almost painfully loud as they echoed through the hallway. He had almost forgotten how quiet it was since everyone left. Two bundles squirmed in his arms,and he knew that it wouldn't be quiet for long.-Sequel to baby mine. America raises twins! How will he deal?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**

**dfssdf**

**Chapter One: A/n: Hello, and welcome to the second book of HNG! This is the second book in a series of books I plan on writing centering around certain nations and their children, hence the name of this series. The first book was called Baby Mine, though you don't have to read it to really get this one. Only a few times will Italia Belschimdt, Baby Mine, will appear. This book will be written in the same context as Baby Mine. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story~! Discalimer: Only in my imagination do I own Hetalia. All credit goes to their respective owners. I am not gaining profit from this story. **The date was December 24, 1921. The place was London, England. To be more precise, it was Arthur Kirkland's residence near Townsend and Westchimer's intersection. The beautiful, Victorian styled house with its snow covered green grass looked rather dull. No decorations were outside to celebrate the holiday. Inside, however, had a bit more decoration. There was Chirstmas tree in the center of the room he had imported from America, who had recently adopted the German tradition, and was decorated with colorful pinecones, and tinsel of red, blue, and green. A few stars were also decorated on the tree, and a few other things.

A small table stood beside a white couch with a blue, and green knitted quilt. The table held a tray of baked cookies, and glass that was waiting to be filled up. There were a few pictures hung up on the wall. Some crude, old photos that looked like the film was cracked, while some were crisp and new. Still, there were paintings, and portraits of various things, and people.

The strange thing was the house was oddly quiet. There was a record player playing not too far off in the room. It skipped, almost like it was going to stop, only to start playing again. It was a simple tune that played on the piano. Not a holiday tune, but something more slow, yet, also, strangely haunting, but nonetheless it was beautiful.

The Englishman's foot tapped in the air impaintely. His arms were crossed, and a scowl was present on his features. This was the year he had finally decided to attempt any repairs with his previous estranged American friend. He wasn't sure why he expected this to go well at all, but he wanted some sort of thanks for Alfred's descion to break out of his own shell to help out during The Great War. He was relcuantant to admit out loud that if it had not been for the other's help, then he was sure he would have lost.

However, what irritated him at the moment was the American's tardiness. He had almost forgotten how annoying it could get. It seems that time has not changed America's growth maturity speaking. For a moment, The Enlishman allowed his thoughts to travel back in time to when things where simpler. He immdetaly shook his head, trying his best to dislodge the thoughts that always tended to bring him down. No, today was a time for happiness. For celebration. And for new beginnings. It was not a time for bringing up old scars. It wasn't a time to start being melancholy.

A loud knock startled him out of his thoughts. He looked around, confused for a moment, and then remembered what was going on, and why. He stood with a sigh as he fixed hiss dress shirt, and went to answer the door.

"Hey! England! How's it going?!" Arthur sighed, and looked around the American. It had snowed. The American's footsteps where clear leading from the gate, the sidewalk, and to his own front door.

"Come in, you idiot. You're letting the cold air in." England stepped aside to let his former colony inside the house. America was quick to come inside."Put your clothes on the coat hanger there by the door, and discard your shoes there too. I don't want you tracking snow, mud, and God knows what else all over my clean floor." Enlgand's voice was strangely robotic, almost without feeling. America scrunched his eyebrows together in a bit of confusion. H e had never heard his former caretaker speak in that sort of tone, but he followed as he was told for once.

"Man, it's freezing outside."

"It's dead of winter. What do you expect?" Alfred chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his head. Arthur sat on the couch where he was previously sitting, taking the same position as before. A scowl with his arms crossed over his chest, and leg tapping impaintely. Alfred glanced at him, and then around the room.

"Ya know, I think it's...I dunno kinda awesome that ya invited me over. It's been awhile since we last spoke. Hell, the last time we saw each other was...Well, under less than pleasant circumstances."

"Well, are you going to stand there like a fool, or are you going to sit here with me? I got you a present..." Alfred felt heat rise to his cheeks but he nodded as he sat down beside the other.

"I...I wasn't sure what to get you, so I kinda picked up something last minute..." Alfred admitted, rubbing his neck again, looking away.

"Yeah, well...Yours wasn't exactly thought out well either." He handed Alfred a simple, light brown book with bold black lettering.

"Welsh Fairy Tales by William Ellis Griffis." America smiled, though a bit forced, and glanced up at England." Thanks. I'm sure it'll be just swell!" He sat the book aside, and dug through the small bag he had packed." Yours is somewhere around here. I thought since it was about one of your Queens, that you might like it." He grabbed what he was looking for, and handed it over to Arthur. Arthur raised an eyebrow. Indeed it was about one of his Queen's. It was about Queen Victoria, it was the name of the book as a matter of fact.

"Thanks, Alfred." Arthur said softly. Hie cleared his throat, and then looked over to the forgotten record player that had since stopped. "Ah, you hungry or thirsty? I dunno know if you'd want any alcohol considering it's banned in-"

"Actually getting some good, old giggle water sounds like a good plan." Alfred smiled slightly, and laughed." Hey! It's what the holidays are for, right Jack? To get wasted if you're not some kid?"

"If you say so, ALfred." Arthur said with a sigh as he stood, and went over to his liquor cabinet." Hmm, what kind do you want?"

"If ya got some whiskey in there, that'd be the Bee's Knees." Arthur nodded, and went over to a separate cabinet that held his shot glasses. He poured two glasses, one for Alfred, and one for himself. He walked over to Alfred, and handed him one." Thanks, dude. It's not often I drink." Alfred tilted his head back, and quickly drank the flaming hot liquid. He sighed, and shook his head, making a face like he had just drunk the most sour thing in his life." Fire water, now I remember why Billy called it that." He laughed, and for a moment got a look in his eyes as if his mind was far away.

"Billy? Who the hell is Billy?" England's tone was angry, almost jealous, not that Alfred noticed at the time. Alfred looked at him, and shrugged.

"Just an old friend. An old, human friend. Nobody special." Arthur bit the inside of his cheeks, and then looked away."Another shot or what man? Don't be such a wet blanket. I came to have some fun. Let's see who can out drink each other, Jack." Arthur looked at Alfred with a superior smirk.

"I'm the United Kingdom, Alfred. I could out drink you any day."

"Quit beating your gums, old Bird, and put your dough where it belongs. We'll see." Arthur chuckled, and went for the whiskey.

In no less than fourty minutes, Alfred had a buzz while Arthur was completely drunk. Alfred smirked over at England.

"Dude, you're totally plastered!"

"Shut up, America! Do you always have to rub everything in my face?!"

"Yupp!"

"You jackass!" Alfred laughed when England attempted to punch his arm. Alfred easily blocked him, and scooted away slightly, and then leaned on the couch.

"Dude...Your couch feels nice. It's so soft."

"It's because I take care of my stuff, unlike you." Alfred ignored Arthur's nagging as he closed his eyes.

"Dude, I'm going to sleep."

"Not on my couch."

"Mmmmhmm."

"I'm not hauling your heavy ass up the stairs." However, Alfred was already falling asleep. Arthur sighed, and leaned against the couch, closing his own eyes...

** A/n: I know, it's kinda different than my last opening, but I'm planning on making this a bit different than my last story. ANyways, hope you guys enjoyed it~! Hasta la pasta~! **


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two:**

** A/n: You guys are so awesome~! ^^ I'm so happy at the attention the first chappie has received so far :D Anyways, Hope you all enjoy this one jsut as much!**

America woke the next day with a pounding headache. He felt like his head was wrapped in cotton. He groaned, and sat up, eyes squeezed shut as one hand went to cradle his head.

"God, now I remember why I don't drink.." He mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes to the seemingly blinding lights. He sniffed the air, and sighede. Something smelt like it was burning, and it took him a moment to realize that, once again, Arthur was attempting to cook. Alfred froze for a moment, trying to decide if he should go down, and intervene, or if he should crawl between the blankets, and pretend that he didn't exist for just a while longer. He decided on the latter, and pulled the blankets over his head, and buried his face into the soft, fluffy pillow. He had no mind to really question how he had gotten in a bed as he just tried to close out the rest of the world.

Meanwhile, Arthur looked at the cooking book Alfred had packed with him. Some part of the Enlishman's mind was offened that Alfred had packed this in the first place, but he quickly let it go. Last night's binge had not affected him as much as it had his ex-little brother. He was too use to alchol.

"Where did I go wrong?" He questioned, biting his lip as he glanced at the recipe." Everything looks right..." He wasn't even sure why he had decided to cook something from scratch when he could havelled something from the fridge to heat up. He sighed, and looked back at the slightly burnt pancakes. He shrugged, and ran his hands through his pale locks." Well, I hope he doesn't mind them being burnt. It'll have to do." He sat the steaming piles of pancakes on the table with the extra-extra crispy bacon, and orange juice that he had made fresh the other day. He sat some butter and syrup beside the pancakes. He looked at the table of breakfeast he had prepared by himself, and smiled proudly.

_Not bad, Kirkland, not bad at all. Not the best, but certainly not the worst._ He thought proudly as he looked up the stairs._ Better go wake the git up. No doubt he'll be starving..Like always._ He walked towards the stairs, being sure to be quiet. No doubt the American would also have a massive hangover.

"Hey, America, are you still alive?" He couldn't hide the smirk in his voice as he knocked loudly, and opened the door. He heard the pained groan of Alfred, and defietnly could no longer hide the smirk on his face.

Alfred glared at the Englishman as he entered the room. For a moment, Arthur's heart skipped a beat at Alfred's un-glassed face, making him look much younger, and bringing memories back to his mind that he'd rather not face. He shook his head, and sighed.

"You did that on purpose, you jackass." Alfred stuck his head back on the pillow. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Oh, stop being a baby will you? I made some breakfeast that's ediable if you want any." Alfred sighed, and sat up. Arthur still couldn't believe how handsome the other looked. The way his sunny locks fell into his eyes slightly as he hung his head down, and grabbed his glasses, placing them clumsly back on his face.

"I'll be right there... Hey, did you move me to this bed?" Alfred looked at him confused. Arthur felt heat rise to his pale face, and he shook his head to dislodge any thoughts that were creeping into his mind.

"No, America, you teleported here." Arthur saractically said with an eyeroll as he turned on his heel, and walked towards the door." If you want breakfeast, get ready, and then meet me down stairs in the kitchen." Alfred nodded, and stared after the other as he retreated, closing the door behind him.

Breakfeast was rather akward for the two countries. They sat, and stared at each other in betweeen eating. Both wanted to say something to break the ice, but neither knew what to say that wouldn't make the situation even more awkward for the both of them.

Alfred looked out the window with a sigh, which caused England to look at him with slightly raised eyebrows.

"You ok there America?"

"Hmm?" AMerica looked at him, and nodded slightly, and then looked back out the window."Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how beautiful it is here during the winter. The way the snow covers everything..." Arthur snorted, and then shook his head.

"I'm just glad we haven't had any bloody snow storms this year, but you can never speak too soon." Alfred looked at him, and emontion in his sky blue eyes that England couldn't place. However, before he could identify it, it was quickly gone, and replaced by Alfred's usual playful sparkling eyes.

"Maybe it's the Lord's way of saying that...I don't know...Maybe us repairing our realtionship is supposed ta happen, ya know?" Arthur looked at him, and nodded slightly with a small smile.

"Perhaps. No more talk. Let's finish eating before this gets cold." Alfred nodded, and went back to eating.

The whole day pretty much went like that. Both akwardly looking, or talking to each other. Once Alfred's hangover was all but forgotten, he immdetaly went outside, and began playing in the snow like a child. Athur merely stayed inside for the most part until Alfred kept bugging him, and he was forced to go outside in the cold. Needless to say, that did not last long, much to Alfred's dissappointment.

That afternnon, both Alfred and Arthur got dressed up for the chirstmas party Arthur's boss had invited them both to attend.

"Just don't embrass me." Arthur warned before stepping into the building.

"Dude, when have I ever embrassed you?" After a second thought, when many memories came into his mind, he sighed, but still smiled brightly." Dude, don't answer that."

"I didn't intend to." Arthur said matter of factly as he gave his jacket, gloves, scarf, and hat to an attendent. Alfred did the same, whispering a quick thank you to the red-haired man as he hurried to match Arthur's pace.

Alfred squinted his blue eyes slightly as they entered the brightly lit room. The entire ballroom was filled with sounds of laughter, an orchestra playing somewhere near the front of the room, gossip all around. The whole place smelt of food, liqour, perfume, and a varity of other smells. People were dressed in flowing gowns, and dashing suits.

"Sir Arthur Kirkland, and Mister Alfred F. Jones from our brother nation America! We are so glad to have you guys join us!" Arthur and Alfred looked towards a burly, short man who wore an older styled suit, and a wide grin on his face.

" Merry Chirstmas, and Happy Hoildays Mister Albert of Yorkshire. I hope the trip was pleasent." Alfred glanced at Arthur. He hadn't heard that poilte, professional tone since he was a kid. It made him feel...Uncomfortable.

"Ah, it was pleasent indeed. Got bogged down by a nasty snow storm mid way for two weeks, but made it here just in time!"

"That is most pleasent to hear! I hope Evelyn, and Elizabeth are well?"

"As always. My little Clariesse is getting married this coming spring."

"You don't say. To whom?" Alfred cleared his throat awkwardly, causing both men to look at him.

"Oh, apologizes. We are ignoring aren't we?" Alfred chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey, don't worry about me, Jack. I'm just gonna go to the food."

"Of course." Arthur said with a sigh, and an eyeroll." Just don't wonder too far."

"I'm not a kid, Arthur, and I know where your house is." Arthur nodded, and went back to talking to the man. Alfred pursed his lips, and went over to the food table.

Alfred must have been there for ten mintues, just standing there awkwardly when someone came up to him, and tapped him lightly on the shoulders. Alfred turned to look at the person, and felt heat rise to his face.

A beautiful woman stood before him. Her red painted full lips were pulled into a small smile. Her black hair was croppedd short, and framed her oval, pale face in a sort of bob that was more popular in his home. She had a green dress that narrowed at her tiny waist before flaring out slightly. She wore pearls, in both earrings and necklace. She had white, lacy gloves on her thin hands. Her cheecks had a slight redness to them, and her sparkling green-brown eyes held a sort of playfulness, yet shyness in them.

"Um, hello." Alfred straightened out his posture, and cleared his throat. He smiled his best charming smile, which seemed to make the girl giggle more.

"Well, hello there. I couldn't help but notice that you walked in with my Daddy's boss. I don't think I've seen you around before. What's your name?"

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

"Oh? What's the F stand for?" Alfred thought. And thought. And thought some more on what the F in his name stood for. He never could figure it out. He shurgged.

"It's for, uhh, Fitzgerald. What's your name?"

"My name is Sarah Rachel Forester." Sarah extended her gloved hand which America immdetaly took, and gave a frim grip before shaking. Sarah blushed again." I've been to America several times. I have family over there down in Pennsylivna. I think America is such a beautiful land." Alfred couldn't help but feel the little pride he felt at the woman's compliament. It was the same sort of pride he got anytime anyone complamented his country. It was practically a compliment to himself.

"Well, England isn't such a bad place itself. You know, Arthur raised me when I was little."

"Oh, what happened?" Alfred looked away. The same pang went off in his chest that he always got whenever that subject was bought up." If it's too painful. I understand. We all have our stories, and some of the chapters just aren't meant to be shared." Alfred looked back at her, and smiled.

"That's the best thing I've ever heard anyone say in awhile, but really what happened was..."How could he explain? He had so many feelings about what happened. How much could he tell Sarah? How could he tell her to make her understand without giving anything away? He supposed he could tell her the half truth. It wouldn't be lying after all." You see I was orphaned, and he found me just wondering around. He had a home back in the States during that time, so he kinda just took me in, but then I grew up. Things happened between us, and we had a real bad fight where he ended up leaving. We hadn't spoken to each other in a long while since then, and this is sorda our recouncilzation. Our time to make up, and try to be friends again."

"Oh, well, I think that's great. You guys shouldn't've lost each other over a simple misunderstanding. I'm sure you guys missed out on alot that you guys just can't get back." ALfred laughed, and nodded.

"But it's in the past now..." He paused for a moment, and then smiled as he looked back at her." Hey, how would you like to go out to dinner? Sometime after the holidays, and before I have to leave? How about a week from now?" Sarah smiled, and nodded.

"That sounds nice Mister Jones."

"Call me Alfred, Miss Forester."

"I'll call you Alfred, if you agree to call me Sarah. Just Sarah." Alfred smiled, and nodded.

"I think I can do that Sarah. Just Sarah." He winked, causing her to giggle again. She looked back towards her family, and sighed as she looked back at him.

"I better go, ALfred. It was nice meeting you. So next week Coffee?"

"Next Tuesday, seven in the evening. I'll pick you up."

"Sounds delightful. I'll see you then. I live over on Howard street. The house number is 12082 A."

"Alright. I'll see you then." SHe nodded, and waved as she quickly made her way to back to her waiting family...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You seem oddily happy..Well, happier than usual, and that's saying something." Arthur noted as both he and Alfred sat on the couch, listening to the radio. Alfred had been humming ever since they left the party. Alfred shrugged. His smile seemed to widen." That girl, Sarah, did she tell you about her family?"

"Yeah, she had family both here and in America."

"Yeah, well...That's because they caused a scandal here in Britain, and basically had no choice but to go there." Alfred looked at him quizdly.

"What scandal? SHe seemed so nice."

"Alfred, the scandal invovled my brother, Ireland, and one of her uncles back about fourty years ago. They already had family there, which made it easier, but that's not the point. I'm just looking out for you." He touched Alfred's arm, and looked at him with a tender look. ALfred wasn't sure how to react." Just be careful around her, and don't get serious with her. Not only do you live in diffrent countries, but remember what I told you about countries being with normal humans? It doesn't work out. I know from personal expreince, and so does that cheese eating frog France. Just-"

"I don't know what you're so worried about. We're just accuintances. Just friends. I don't plan on getting boggled down by a realtionship dude." Alfred jerked his arm away, and looked away from England's gaze.

"Good. Just remember that."

** A/n: ****Before anyone has a chance to ask, I sorta have this head theory that Nations have unspoken, but generally followed rules. One of them is that normal humans and Nationtions stay sepearate, and that the nations don't get too close in either friendship or relationship wise for obvious reason. Though some have broken this rule, France with Joan of Arc, and a couple of other nations, it's generally followed. Again for obvious reasons. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

The next week was awkward for both nations. Arthur and him barly spoke. Arthur had wanted to say something, but it seemed to him like Alfred just wouldn't listen. The night before he was set to have his date with Sarah, Alfred got a phone call...

Alfred was looking over his suit he had chosen to wear. Nothing too fancy, and nothing too simple. He was re counting his change when Arthur knocked on his door. Alfred jumped slightly, not used to having Arthur bug him.

"Umm, what's going on?"

"You...You have a phone call...It sounded rather serious, so I'd hurry up."

"From who?" Alfred was pausing in his movements, his eyebrows furrowed up in confusion.

"I don't know. I don't think it was your boss. Otheriwse he would have asked for America and not Alfred."

_ Must have been one of the maids...I sure as hell hope nothing bad happened. _

"I'll be right there. Give me a moment so I can get a shirt on."

"All right. Just hurry." ALfred nodded, and quickly threw on one of his shirts, not bothering to button it.

"Hello, what's going on?" ALfred sounded out of breath as he quickly grabbed the phone from Arthur's hand.

**"Umm, Mr. Jones...I'm not quiet sure how to explain this..." **Alfred sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew it, they screwed something up. This is the last time he lets Canada help out. However, his eyes snapped open when he heard the sounds of two giggling children. His heart beat fast in his chest.

"Just say what happened.."

**"Someone dropped two little baby girls here. I don't know what to do with them. I think it was one of you bosses, and they said it's important that you keep them. They said they're counting on you to take care of them."** Alfred groaned, and once again pinched the bridge of his nose.

" I'll be there as soon as I can. Just...Just do something about it."

** "It's a girl. Twins. Just hurry up." **

"I'll try. Good bye."

** "Good bye, Mr. Jones." **Alfred sighed, and hung up the phone harshly.

"What happened?" Arthur asked in worry. Alfred shook his head, and rubbed his temples.

"Two little girls were just randomly dropped off at my house by my boss,a nd he expects me to take care of them." Arthur bite his lips to hold back any laughter. He tried to imagine Alfred, America, trying to raise anyone. Hell, he was practically a child himself. He cleared his throat to try to make his voice level as he spoke.

"Well, Alfred, it surely can't be that bad. I'm sure you'll..You'll do just fine." His voice broke, causing Alfred to glare at him.

"I'm gonna be considerate, and not say the first thing that came to my mind." Arthur gapped at him, and then scowled.

"Why don't you just say it?"

"Because I'm not. I told you I'm being considerate. I'm not gonna say." Alfred walked past the Enlighsman. England turned, and glared at him. Arthur followed after him." You following me is not gonna make me say anything."

"Well, I wanna know. Just say it."

"Why can't you just drop it?"

"Becuase, that's why."

"Oh great one. You should be a lawyer." Alfred and Arthur glared at one another before ALfred broke the staring, or rather glaring, contest." Whatever, dude. I'm done arguing with you." Arthur titled his head, and stared at the other in uncertainty.

"Well...Are you hungry?" Alfred looked back at him, and shook his head.

"Nah, I better get packed. My boss will want me home as soon as possible with the twins there ya know." Arthur nodded, and looked at his feet.

"So...Are you still going out tomorrow?" Alfred looked back at him, and nodded.

"Yeah.." His hard voice softened slightly." I'll stay a couple more days. So we have time to catch up before I go back. " Arthur looked back at him, a feeling of relief overcame him.

"Sounds nice Alfred." America nodded, smiling slightly as well.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

All through the night, ALfred kept waking up. He was having all too realistic dreams about two little girls, one with long, dirty blonde hair and green eyes, and the other with black hair in braids, and blue eyes. It was always different images of them. Them playing together with some sort of ball in cup game. Other times the blonde would be braiding the black haired girls hair.

They were in a green area. They were surrounded by trees, and animals, and plants that Alfred had yet to see. The girls would wear nothing but simple clothes that he'd describe as nothing but loin clothes, and something that covered their chests. At least the black haired girl did. The other girl wore something that covered her to her knees, with only one strap leading from her left shoulder to meet down below her collar bone. They were both very cute...

Needless to say, after a night with no good sleep, Alfred looked not as good as he'd hoped he'd look by the time his date came around.

"Alfred, you look exhausted. You should cancel." Alfred thought about taking England's advice for once, but immdetaly shook his head.

"No, I told her I'd go, so I'm going." He looks over at England with a teasing smirk." A true gentleman never cancels on his promises, right?" England sighed, and nodded.

"I guess...But there are expection, America." Alfred merely shrugged, and fixed his collar." But if you insist, at least put this on. I've used it many times to make myself not look so tired." England handed the other some powder. Alfred looked at him as if he just handed him slime.

"Dude, I'm not putting make up on."

"It's just powder. Unless you want to go looking undignified." Alfred paused, and then nodded. He bent down a little to allow the other to gently powder his eyes. He could feel himself blush as he could feel the heat radiating from the other. He was close enough to smell the familiar scent that was England. Scones, tea, fresh earth after rain, and something else that he could never identify. He sighed, and closed his eyes. He could feel the other's warm breath on his face as he fixed the powder. But just like that, England stepped back. Alfred opened his eyes, and looked into the mirror with an appreciative nod.

"Not bad." Alfred nodded, and glanced at England, who nodded.

"Well...You better go before you turn up late." Alfred nodded, patted his pockets to make sure he had everything before bounding out the door.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx **The date went rather nice. Alfred did explain to Sarah that he would be gone, and he wasn't sure when he'd be able to see her again. SHe merely smiled, and gave him her address. She told him she still wanted to be able to contact him anyway she could.

When he got back to England's place, two hours later, he stayed up with his former caretaker, and spoke. For the first time, they didn't argue. They didn't tease each other. They spoke to each other like...Well, like any two friends would speak to each other. For the first time in ages, they were able to have a civil conversation without it ending with one of them angry at each other, or them arguing with each other. Or both. Alfred went to bed that night with a sense of...Peace that he hadn't felt in a while. Once again, he dreamed of those two little girls..


End file.
